These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil
by MaceEcam
Summary: There are many dark things in this world. Perhaps there is nothing darker than that which kills for no reason. As Shego and Drakken are soon to discover, these are the eyes of pure evil. Halloween/KP crossover.
1. Prologue

Mike Industries Proudly Presents

_**Mace Ecam Proudly Presents: **_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

_**As Adopted from Mike Industries.**_

A/N: Here's the deal guys. This fic was started my Mike Industries, who promptly grew tired of it and put it up for adoption. I accepted, and now it is mine. I have posted this first chapter exactly as it was written by Mike.

_**Mike Industries Proudly Presents**_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

A/N: Welcome one and all to the latest plot idea from M.I. If you are turned off by anything to do with crossovers, then I suggest you leave now. This is the first ever crossover fic I have written, and a lot of studying of the Halloween movies did take place while writing this first entry into the story. There is going to be a new side to the story though, unlike the traditional setting of the movies, You will be able to glance at the thoughts of Michael Myers. That should put an interesting spin on things.

**Prologue: The House of Pure Evil**

**October 28th**

**Three Days Before Halloween**

"Well Miss Go, what do you think of the house?" Mrs. Jenson asked the potential buyer.

"Well it is old, and it does need some fixing up. I think this place will do just fine. How much was it again?" A woman dressed in a green and black patterned jumpsuit replied. Shego was out lair shopping for Drakken, since his last one exploded after Kim Possible foiled his evil plan of super toilets. Shego did not want to even know the full extent of the plan after the mention of "toilet".

"Ten thousand, for the land and old home."

"I just have to make a quick phone call and I will let you know."

"Take your time." Mrs. Jenson stated. She was in hopes that this green woman would buy the home. The real estate company hadn't been able to sell the old home for over 25 years.

Shego pushed the buttons on her cell phone and found Dr. Drakken's number. She hit the call button, and waited for the evil blue guy to answer.

"Hello Shego, how is the market going for you?"

"Well I found a really old house that we could probably tear down."

"Is it cheaper than seventy thousand dollars? That's all I can find around these parts."

"It's ten grand. And it has enough land to make us a nice small lair, out of the way from the known world."

"Really, where at?"

"Haddonfield."

"Haddonfield!? Haddonfield, Illinois? Shego, please don't tell me that the house you looked at is the old Myers' home."

"Why?"

"Do you not know the story of Michael Myers?"

"The actor?"

"No, the killer! Shego, Don't buy that house!"

"Why are you afraid of a house Dr. D.?"

"Because, brutal murders took place in that house. Michael did them all. He killed his older sister first when he was just a little boy. Then he went after his baby sister, Laurie Strode, 15 years later. It took him over 23 years to finally kill her. Then he went back to his house, where one of those internet reality shows was taking place. 6 students were to stay in that house over night and discover the secret of Michael's past. Little did the creator of the show know that Michael was actually there, and he killed 5 of the kids. Michael has been missing ever since. His body was taken to a morgue as he was thought to be dead, but he awoke, and escaped. If anything Shego, he is back at his home, staying away from the world, because his house is like his sanctuary."

"How do you know all of that?"

"Internet, but that is besides the point Shego. Do not buy that house!"

"It's not like we are going to live in that old thing. I thought you would tear it down and build a lair here."

"Shego, do not push me. The land is cursed! We will not buy it, understand?"

"Yes, are we at least still going to a movie tonight?"

"Sure we are Shego, I was thinking we go see The Magical World of Ponies."

"See, this is why I pick the movies. I'll talk to you when I get back to the motel."

"Miss Go? Are you going to buy?"

"Apparently my boss does not want this because of Michael Myers."

"Oh, I see… Every time we get close to selling, someone has to blab about him."

"You mean, it's all true? The killing?"

"Every bit of it."

Both of the woman stood and talked outside the front door, unaware of something lurking in the shadows of the house.

The breathing was heavy. The steps were slow and quiet. The eyes were as black as the night sky.

Michael stood and watched the two women. His eyes focused onto the dark haired one. Never before in his life had he seen a green skinned woman, and he was quite fascinated. He listened to the conversation, discovering the green one was a potential buyer for his home. He remained still, looking out the old screen door.

"So where are you staying at Miss Go?"

"I'm at the Drive City Inn over in Chicago. We are just desperately looking for a new place since our old one burnt down."

"I wish you good luck in you search."

"Thanks. But I am going to work my boss. This one is perfect for us, he just doesn't understand that yet."

Michael turned away from the door and headed back downstairs to his underground room. Nobody could have his house. The anger began rebuilding inside of him, the rage began to fill. Michael was feeling the power of being unstoppable yet again. He reached for something on his old and rickety table next to his stained and beaten bed. He stared into it.

It was a bluish - pale white color. It's eyes were wide enough to see the black in his. It showed no emotion in its character. No smile, no frown.

The mask was calling him again. The need to wear it resurfaced. His ugliness needed to be hidden from the world. With the mask on, he could do anything he wanted.

Any form of sanity disappeared that night as he left his home. Michael Myers was on a new vengeance of blood and brutality.

He stood in the darkness of night, staring off into the distance. His next destination was in the direction he was facing.

An man with bright white hair in his thirties was looking out his window. He lived in a tan house across from the old Myers' home. He was constantly watching the house, making sure nothing suspicious was happening. Being the forgotten son of Sam Loomis was appealing to him. His mother never told Sam about the child, for reasons she called as precautions. She believed Sam to be a psychopath. His mother finally told him when he was eighteen; and ever since then he studied his fathers work on Michael in hopes of one day finding him and destroying Michael once and for all. Finally, on that dark and gloomy night, He saw what he had been waiting for. Michael Myers was standing in the middle of the street.

Dr. John Stein-Loomis PhD was met with a horrible shock. The blackest eyes his father had ever seen were staring into his, almost as a warning.

If Sam Loomis was right about one thing, he did not lie when he said his famous statement about Michael Myers in his book.

"These are the eyes of pure evil."

--

A/N: Depending on reader feedback, I will determine from that if I will continue. Let me know what you guys think.

Halloween © John Carpenter

Kim Possible © Disney

**A/N: Mace here again, just wanting to give you a time table on me updating. I have finals in a week, then the finals themselves, then I be done to continue, so we're looking at about 2 weeks till an update.**


	2. Got a Problem with That?

Mace Ecam Proudly Presents:

_**Mace Ecam Proudly Presents: **_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

_**As Adopted from Mike Industries.**_

A/N: It took a bit longer to get the next chapter out then I thought, not to write it but to get it beta'd and uploaded. See now that the school year has ended, I'm back home, in the land without internet. I had to wait four whole days till I got a chance to drive to the public library and use their wifi, and that was just to get it beta'd.

Grouching on my part aside, I proudly present the next chapter of _**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_.

**Chapter One: Got a Problem with That?**

**October 28th**

**Three Days Before Halloween**

"You bought the house, didn't you?" Drew Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken, asked the moment Shego stepped into the hotel room. Shego grimaced; so much for working him. The truth then.

"No no, of course not." Drakken relaxed. "I told her we'd think about it."

"But-I-you-why??" Drakken asked. "I told you not to buy the house! You bought the house! That's the exact opposite of not buying the house!"

"Are you even listening to me? I said I told her we'd think about it, not that we would buy it."

"I heard you, that's what you did at the last lair to, and then look what happened!"

"You got kidnapped by aliens, teamed up with Team Possible, saved the world, and where granted amnesty for all your past crimes, effectively wiping out your entire criminal life?"

"I was going to say 'we bought it' but that's also true." Drakken said with a pout, his face lowered. He mumbled t himself. Shego wasn't sure what he said, but she thought it sounded something like: "It took me a long time to build that rep."

"Look, it's been years since he was last seen, and do you really think he'd be dumb enough to go back to his house. We've been looking for weeks; it's just not easy finding empty houses how and days, especially one's that match our needs."

Drakken looked like he was about to ague, but in the end he just sighed. "Fine, we'll buy it"

And with that Shego took out her cell phone and dialed the number of the saleslady. She talked for a few moments, then hang up.

"I'm heading over to sign the paperwork, then it will take three days to clear before we can move in.

"On Halloween"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

A/N: _Short chapter I know, but here's the deal. I wanted to have a scene where two teens sneak into the house and get killed, but I left it out for three reasons. One, as far as I know Michael Myers only kills on Halloween, and I wanted to keep to the movies as well as I could. Second, I figured D and S would find the bodies when they went in the house, and that in addition to two missing persons might cause story problems. So I ended the chap here, and the next one begins on Halloween night. Don't worry though, it will be a long night indeed. _


	3. The Games Begin

_**Mace Ecam Proudly Presents: **_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

_**As Adopted from Mike Industries.**_

A/N: At long long last, an update! Now I know what you're all thinking, it can't be! Mace updated something? The good news is it does happen every so often.

Disclaimer: I own zit. Not even the idea for this fic.

**Chapter Two: The Game Begins**

**October 31th**

**Halloween/Moving Day**

**11:32 am**

Sara Jenson pulled up to the Myers house and got out of her car. She looked around, and noticed that there was no one around. Not surprising really, ever since the Webcam Massacre a few years ago people had started taking vacation around this time of year.

She couldn't blame them really. As brave a face as she put on in public she really didn't want to be here, especially not tonight. But that strange lady and her boss were moving in today, why they couldn't wait till November goodness knows, and she had to get a few last things signed before they could "officially" move in.

As she ascended the steps of the house she couldn't help but shiver. Nearly Fifty years of murders had revolved around this house. Why the county didn't just tear it down…

No matter, Sara thought as she opened the front door and walked into the living room. In a few hours this damn house would someone else's problem.

She looked at her watch as she walked into the kitchen. Miss Go and her employer should be here any minute. She was beginning to wish that she had waited outside when she heard a noise from the back of the house.

"Miss Go? Is that you?" Putting her paperwork down on the counter, she peaked around the corner, and then looked out the window. No car out front. They could have parked in the back. Sara went into the living room and was about to head to the back door when she heard a noise across the room, up the stair.

"Hello?" She called out moving up the staircase. "Is anyone there?"

At the top of the stairs she moved down the hallway and opened a door. Nothing. She turned to check the other rooms when a thought crossed her mind. Stepping into the room she looked around it.

"So this is where it all started" She said to herself. "This is where Michael Myers killed his sister."

She heard a noise behind her. She turned.

She didn't even have time to scream as the hand grabbed her face covering her mouth. As she stood there struggling to get free the hand slowly pushed up and up until-

SNAP

Michael let go of the body letting it fall to the ground. He turned to leave, then paused and looked out the window. A car was pulling into the driveway, with a delivery truck behind it pulling up to the side of the street. The green woman got out of the driver's seat, with a man with blue skin getting out of the passenger's side.

Michael tilted his head to the side. Such strange people.

No matter. This was his house. And no one, no matter how strange, would take his house from him.

As he turned to get ready for the night he failed to notice that he wasn't the only one watching the strange people.

Dr. John Stein-Loomis was also watching them, and unlike his counterpart, he had seen the other watcher.

"So" He said to himself "The game begins."


	4. Moving In

_**Mace Ecam Proudly Presents: **_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

_**As Adopted from Mike Industries.**_

A/N: At long long last, an update! Now I know what you're all thinking, it can't be! Mace updated something? The good news is it does happen every so often.

I was a tad worried that Drakken and Shego are a tad out of character in this chapter, If you think so please tell me.

Disclaimer: I own zit. Not even the idea for this fic.

**Chapter Three: Moving In**

**11:48 am**

"Is that it?" Drew Theodore Lipsky asked as Shego pulled up to a house in the middle of the block. "Yeah, this is it" Shego replied turning off the car and opening the door to get out. Drew, or Drakken as he still preferred to becalled got out to. He looked around.

"Spooky"

Shego rolled her eyes. Such a wuss. Still, she had to agree. There was something about the place that made it extra scary on Halloween.

Just then the delivery truck pulled alongside the curb in front of the house and stopped. A big man got out, and walked up to the couple. "What shall I unpack first Dr. Drakken sir?"

"Ah, Lars my good man." Drakken said coming out of the trance he was in over the house. Unpack the security system first; I want it in place in case Kim Possible of the buffoon show up to stop my plans again."

"Like they do every time?" Shego asked smirking. Drakken ignored her.

"After that set up the rest of my lab ok? Now then Shego, shall we take a look around?"

Shego wasn't listening. She thought she had seen something move in one of the upstairs windows. _"Get a hold of yourself Shego, your just a bit spooked over the stories about this place." _"Um, yeah." She said looking around. "The sales lady's supposed to be meeting us here, maybe she's inside" she said. "She must be waiting for us inside, that's her car." She said pointing at the Honda that was parked across the street.

"Let's go in then" Drakken said, taking hold of Shego's arm and leading her past Lars, who was busy carrying box after box into the house. A few months ago Shego would have killed him for touching her so, but after the Lowardians and everything…

Once inside they looked around for a few, hoping to find Mrs. Jenson. Finally Shego pointed at the stair case in the entry way. "Let's take s look upstairs."

"Aren't we supposed to be finding Mrs. What's Her Name?"

"Jenson. So we'll look upstairs! She could have gone up for some reason, and besides, we're gonna have to go up there eventually." She replied, dragging Drakken by the arm. Once upstairs they looked in one room and saw nothing, they then moved on to the next one.

On the third room they we're both surprised that they couldn't get it open; it was stuck.

"Mrs. Jenson, are you in there?" Shego asked knocking. No reply.

"Maybe it's a bathroom?" Drakken asked whispering.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a bedroom. Either way, I don't think she's in there."

"Maybe she's just not here yet."

"I'm pretty sure that was her car outsi-"

Suddenly there was a loud clash and a cry of pain from down stairs. Shego and Drakken turned and ran down the stairs quick, Shego taking the last three steps in a jump and Drakken catching up soon after; they turned into the kitchen and saw-

Lars. He had been carrying in the refrigerator and he had lost his balance, dropping it on his foot. The cry of pain had been his.

Shego almost burst out laughing. She had thought that it was Michael Myers or something. While she calmed herself down Drakken had helped get the fridge off of Lars' foot and was now helping him scoot the thing into the corner to plug it in. She noticed something on the counter. Picking it up she saw that it was the paperwork that Mrs. Jenson was suppose to bring by. "Look" she said showing it to Drakken "She must have been in a hurry and just. dropped it off."

She moved over to one of the windows and opened it, causing all of the dust and cobwebs to come falling down. When she could breathe again, she looked out the window. "Look, the car's gone." Indeed it was.

Drakken and Shego spent the rest of the day helping Lars carry in various objects and gismos, and setting everything up.

At around four o'clock Drakken's stomach growled. Just as he was looking at his watch the lights in the house went out. Five seconds later he had _his _lights knocked out.

"Oh! What was that for!"

"For jumping into my lap when the lights went off!" Shego barked back at him.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"Yeah right! You we're probably trying to feel me up!"

"I was not!" Yelled Drakken. He turned around and slammed his toe into a wall. "Ow! That's it, Lars where are you?"

"Here Dr. Drakken sir!" Came a voice from Drakken's left. Just then Lars turned on a flashlight right in Drakken's face.

"My eyes!" Drakken yelled, causing Shego to roll her's.

"Sorry sir" Lars quickly apologized.

"Never mind that" Drakken said shielding his eyes. "The breaker might be somewhere in the basement. Get down there and see if you can figure out how to turn the lights back on, when you do Shego and I are going in to town to eat. When you get back up here finish setting everything up, ok?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Drakken!" And off he went.

Once Lars was in the basement he shone the flashlight around for a few before he was able to find the breaker box. It was open.

"That's strange" he mumbled to himself. He put the flashlight in his mouth as he began to look to see what the problem was.

There was a noise behind him. Turning he asked, "Ms Go? Is that you?"

Michael swung the knife up, piercing Lars in the stomach. Blood poured from Lars's mouth as Michael lifted him up on the blade, then threw him into the wall and into the breaker box pushing down the switches. The lights came on just in time for Lars to draw his last breath.

"That's better" Drakken said as the lights came on. "Come on, let's go eat I'm starving."

As they climbed into the car Shego turned to Drakken and asked, "Are you sure that it's a good idea to leave Lars alone?"

"Please" Drakken laughed, "Lars can handle himself." And with that he started the car.

As Drakken and Shego pulled around the corner on the road, they didn't see the other car pull out behind them and begin to follow.


	5. Real

Mace Ecam Proudly Presents:

_**Mace Ecam Proudly Presents: **_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

_**As Adopted from Mike Industries.**_

AN: _Ta Da! I present to you the latest chapter of These Are The Eyes of Pure Evil. It is sadly the last one for some time as I will be busy with school and such for a while. In fact chances are this one wouldn't have been out for a long while if it wasn't for the help and support of my dear friend Neo the Saiyan angel. So go read her stuff (finish R&Ring this first morons!), review it, and when the Fannies role around vote for her in the category of Best Alternate Pairing (that is a category right?)!_

_PS: Please forgive me for calling you all morons. _

**Chapter Four: Real**

**4:56 pm**

"You two new in town, or you just passing through?" the waitress asked as she handed them their food. Drakken had ordered the chicken fried steak, and Shego the soup and salad.

The two of them had stopped at a small diner off the main highway. It wasn't too busy, just a few cars out front, including a police car. The sheriff was inside the diner, drinking a cup of coffee. He'd eyed the blue and green couple warily, though he eventually turned back to his drink.

One of the other costumers was a small mousy girl in her twenties. She kept staring at Drakken, and it was making him nervous. She was sitting across from another young man of around the same age, wearing a black and white t-shirt. He paid them no mind, and was trying to get the girls attention.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Drakken snarled at the waitress. He wasn't in the mood for small talk with the local bumpkins. He had something more important on his mind.

"Well excuse me for caring!" she huffed before she went back to behind the counter. Shego rolled her eyes at her boss.

"You know she's probably going to spit in the drinks or something now," Shego groaned.

"How can she? They're right here. We've already been served our meal and our drinks," Drakken said.

"Doy! We have free refills and your drink's already halfway gone."

"…oh." It went quiet then. It was comfortable for Shego, but unnerving for Drakken. There was something important that he had to talk to Shego about and having to bring it up out of the blue made him a bit uncomfortable.

Dr. John Stein-Loomis entered the diner and sat down. The waitress eyed him warily (as did the sheriff, he had been known to cause a few panics and false alarms around this time of year) but finally came and took his order. As he sat their sipping on his coffee, he eavesdropped on the strange couple who had bought the Myers place.

Drakken coughed a little as he tried to think of a way to bring the topic up. He'd been thinking about it for a while, ever since he and Shego had gotten together back after the whole Lorwardian mess. The thought had rooted itself (no pun intended) in his mind more securely as time had passed and Drakken felt that it was time to bring it up. Sure, they had a few words here and there on the issue, but now it was in need of a serious discussion. Knowing Shego, though, this was not going to end on a happy note.

"Uh…Shego," he began, "you know we got those pardons after the mess with the aliens, right?"

Shego, who had just been scooping up the remains of her soup into her spoon, gave him a glance. Why was he starting up with that again?

"Yeah. I know. I remember. I was the one that got 'em. You were too busy jumping around with your medal to think of it," she replied before swallowing her last spoonful of soup.

"I've been thinking…."Drakken began, but was interrupted when the sheriff's radio came on. The sheriff talked for a moment and Drakken tried to begin again when the sheriff yelled.

"What??" Stan Riff demanded, "When did she go missing? I thought Sarah was watching her….damn it a bet she went out with her boyfriend Steve. I knew that kid was bad news…I'm on my way." And with that he slapped some bills on the table and rushed out before he could get his change.

"What was that all about" Shego asked. Drakken shook his head signaling he hadn't a clue, and then plunged on before something _else_ could interrupt their conversation.

"ShegoIamthinkingofquittingvillainyandsettlingdownandIwouldlikeyoutojoinme."

Shego stared at him. "What? And this time slower."

Drakken cursed himself for being so nervous. Taking a breath, he repeated himself.

"Shego I am thinking of quitting villainy and settling down and I would like you to join me."

Shego couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

"Very"

Shego still could believe her ears. "Are you _mad? _Why the hell do you want to give up being a villain? Not fun enough for you?"

"Well" Drakken began, but Shego held her hand up. "Forget it, I don't want to hear it. You think just because we got some fancy award for saving the world everyone's gonna just forgive us? Have you forgotten what we did just one year _before_ that?"

Drakken remained calm. He picked up his knife and began cutting into his steak. "Now Shego I don't think your being fair. Young Possible has forgiven us completely-"

"Don't even mention her!" Shego spat at him, causing him to miss with the knife and cut himself. Gasping he dropped the knife and grabbed his hand. Shego, seeing him in pain forgot her temper and opened his palm.

The cut wasn't very deep, but it was long. Blood, tinted slightly yellow from the fusion of chlorophyll and hemoglobin seeped out. Slowly, the wound began to close and within seconds was gone completely.

Realizing he was ok, Shego was surprised and embarrassed how quickly her anger had turned to worry. This made her mad again, and she quickly stood up.

"What is it that so much better about being a hero then a villain huh? What's so good about it?"

"You get to settle down," Was Drakken's reply.

Shego was flabbergasted. "I," she began, "I have to go." And with that she turned and ran out the door.

"Shego wait!" Drakken began standing up to follow after her. He was blocked by the waitress, who promptly handed Drakken the bill. Grumbling, Drakken paid it and hurried to the parking lot but was to late; Shego had taken the car and left. Walking to the side of the street he began to hail a cab when he heard a voice behind him.

"Mr. Lipsky, Mr. Lipsky please wait!" Drakken turned to the voice; it was the white haired man from inside the diner.

"Whatever it is your selling I'm not interested." It was only then that Drakken realized what the man had said. Twirling around he grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him close. "How do you know my name?" He demanded.

"I know everything there is to know about you Mr. Lipsky. My name is John Stein-Loomis, Doctor of Psychology."

Drakken snorted and let go of the man. He had to deal with enough psychologist in the months following the Lowardian Invasion, seeking fame they begged to interview him. He turned back to the street and returned his futile attempts to flag down a car.

"Mr. Lipsky-," no reply, "I believe that both you and Miss. Go are in danger-"

This got a reply. Drakken twirled around again and grabbed the man by his shirt, this time lifting him clear off his feet and bringing him close to his face.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

The man smiled and held up a pair of car keys. "We need to talk."

As Shego pulled into the Myers house, she paused for a moment as she realized that with the car here, Drakken had no way of getting back to the lair.

"_Oh well" _She thought, a bit of evil entering her thoughts, _"I guess he'll have to walk home."_ For a moment she felt bad about leaving her employer at the diner, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. She was a villainess for Pete's sake.

"_News flash Doc I'm a bad woman."_ Shego frowned as she reached the top step. Still, there was honor among thieves and all. Sighing from the mounting frustration of the situation, she turned around and was heading back to the car when the storm finally broke; within seconds she was soaked. _"This just isn't my day" _she thought, then looked up at the sky. _"No way I'm driving in this. Drakken can walk back for all I care."_ And with that she entered the house.

Shego removed her jacket and stood in the entryway shaking it free of water. Reaching to the wall she flipped the switch, then flipped it again. Shego frowned. The power was out again.

"Lars!" Shego called. No answer. She reasoned he must have gone out to get something to fix the breaker.

"_Fixer upper my ass"_ Shego though to herself stumbling into the leaving room, _"If I see that saleslady again I'm gonna choke her to death."_

Just then her foot his something and she let out swears. She lit up her hand and peered down at what she had kicked. It was Drakken's new Molecular Disrupter…was supposed to rip molecules apart or something like that but Drakken hadn't gotten it to work yet.

Shego felt a pang of guilt about leaving Drakken at the diner. She looked at Drakken's machine and scoffed. Drakken claimed he wanted to go good and yet here they were in another lair with another doomsday device.

She then stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. There, sitting down, did the enormousness of the situation hit her.

Drakken wanted to marry her.

He hadn't asked, not yet. But he wanted to. She could tell. All those questions about settling down, that had to be it.

She poured her water down the sink and reached into a wine cabinet on the bottom self. She pulled out the most expensive, highest alcohol level thing she could find and stood up. Silently she poured herself a glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Sitting down at the table she began to think.

Having kids with Drakken. Huh. Shego supposed he wouldn't be the worst person to have kids with. And this wasn't the first time the topic of settling down and having children was brought up. "_I suppose_," Shego thought, "_that kids became a distinct possibility"_ (oh how Shego hated that word, it reminded her so of her foe) "_when myself and Drakken started having sex." _Shego grinned. Drakken might never take over the world, but if there was one thing he was good at it was sex. That thing he could do with his-

Shego thought back to a nearly a year ago when she had gone on a date with Martin Smarty. He had everything she needed, at least everything she thought she needed. And then his son came in and called her his new Mom. And she had panicked.

Was Shego ready to be a mom yet? She wished hers was still alive….then maybe she could ask her how she knew she was ready.

Dwelling on the thought, she poured a second glass as she stood up and made her way out of the kitchen. If she had been a little less distracted and a little more sober, she would have noticed the missing knife on the kitchen knife rack. As it was, she made her way into the main hall.

He may have been the Shape, and she may have been partially drunk, but she was still a ninja. She rolled out of the way just as the knife came down, the edge of it tearing through her upper arm. As she came up, she turned and blasted him, her injured arm hanging roughly, limp with pain. The alcohol in her system was all burned up by her Go metabolism. She raised her arm anyway, ignoring the pain and powering up.

The blast pushed Michael just a few feet back, and left him with his chest smoldering a bit. The pain didn't matter to him. He quickly got back up from the blast. The two of stood off against each other, Michael with his knife high and Shego hands and arms ablaze.

Shego smiled, a wicked smile. "Looks like the bastard's real after all."


	6. This Damn Night Part 1

A/N: _Hi everyone. As you may know, I have recently felt a great loss….the death of my computer, along with a fully written Chapter 4 of These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil. As you may imagine, it was a time of great grief but I was able to make it though with the care and support of my friends, and of others who have suffered the blow of a lost computer._

_Luckily, I had sent the first half of that chapter to a beta, Absentialuci, and by the most amazing luck she still had it. So I have decided to post this bit as the first "half" of this chapter, hoping some of the reviews might get me out of my funk. So the next chapter will be "Chapter 4 part 2" in case anyone was wondering._

_I own nothing, if I did Halloween 3-6 would never have been made, and we'd have at least 4 more seasons of Kim Possible._

_**Mace Ecam Proudly Presents: **_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

_**As Adopted from Mike Industries.**_

**Chapter Four: This Damn Night**

**Part 1**

Shego eyed Michael Myers warily. It had been several minutes since she had blasted him, and so far he hadn't yet made a move. Occasionally he would cock his head as he looked at her. She realized with a bit of a grim satisfaction that he must be curious about her. Odds are he had never meet someone with her…_skills_.

She herself was wary about her foe. If even _half_ the stories about this guy were true then she was no match for him. And judging by how he shrugged off that blast she was beginning to think _all_ of the stories were true.

Michael moved at her; bringing the knife down to strike. Shego moved back out of the way causing the knife to miss; she then lunged forward and slammed her fist into his face. His head snapped back-

The forward again as he whipped the knife up straight toward Shego's stomach.

"_Son of-"_ She rolled out of the way.

Shego and the Shape now stood their facing each other, each considering what to do next.

Michael was confused. The green woman wasn't running like the others. She was putting up a fight. No one had done that since his sister. Still, he had finally killed her. And he had killed the last people to invade his house. This one was no different.

Michael slammed his knife into the wall, embedding it into the plaster. He reached toward the strange woman, intending to strangle her.

Shego saw her chance. As the Shape slammed his knife into the wall she chose that moment to lung forward and slam a lit fist into his stomach, then she followed with a punch from her injured arm into his face. It hurt like hell, but the reaction she got was worth it; Myers flinched. She continued like this, punching with one fist after the other for a few more moments until-

He reached forward and grabbed her arm just as it was coming in for what Shego thought might be the final blow. Catching her by surprise, he straightened up and slammed her into the wall by her arm. The breath was knocked out of her and she was helpless as the Shape slowly wrapped both hands around her throat.

As Michael squeezed her throat tighter and tighter Shego was finding it hard to breath, and as a result, think. As her mind began to cloud, she couldn't help but think:

"_What a way to go"_

Years of fighting crime as a super hero, followed by years of _committing_ crime and _fighting_ super hero's. All to meet her end to a nutjob in a Halloween mask. All those years learning half a dozen martial arts just to get killed by plain brute strength.

Shego thought there might be something ironic about all that, but in her oxygen deprived mind she really wasn't sure. And who cares about irony anyway? Thinking about it made Shego's head hurt. It would just be so much easier if she just fell asleep.

"_No"_

With the last of her strength Shego stopped prying at the hands around her throat and reached toward Michael. She touched the mask and began fumbling against it. Michael thought she was trying to pull his mask off.

That is until she put two fingers in his eye holes.

Shego focused all the energy that remained in her and fired. She had done this before, use her power as a laser to cut a message into the wall of Drakken's lair. Now she fired straight into those eyes, those blackest eyes, hoping for a reaction.

She got a reaction.

Michael let go of her instantly and grabbed his face, Shego felt pain shooting through her lungs as air, glories air was pulled down inside her. Glancing at Michael, she could see that he was clutching his face, trying to stop the pain that he was feeling. As he stumbled around, Shego got up and half walk, half dragged herself away. She knew that wouldn't stop him for long, and she wanted either out of the house or a better weapon. He was blocking the front door so she head to the kitchen, hoping to use the back door.

Damn it. The back door was locked. No not locked, someone had pushes something in front of it and with her injury Shego couldn't get out. That meant she had to go back into the living room and try to get past Micheal.

Just as she was about to open the door out of the kitchen someone tried to open it from the other side. When it remained shut, Michael started pounding on the door.

Well that took out that option. She knew she couldn't take him into a fight, at least not in her condition. But with no way out, and the door about to break any moment, she had to fight him. She looked around for anything that might help defend herself when she spotted something against the wall.

"_Well, Possible can fit in airducts so…"_

A/N: Well, that's all of the fic that was saved. I hope you enjoyed it, and with luck I will have rewritten the rest of the chapter by Monday.


	7. This Damn Night Part 2

_**Mace Ecam Proudly Presents:**_

_**A Kim Possible/Halloween Crossover Fanfic**_

_**These Are the Eyes of Pure Evil**_

_**As Adopted from Mike Industries.**_

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to shadowgirl416 and Absentlucia, for bugging me until I updated._

_**Chapter Five: This Damn Night Part 2**_

After they had pulled out of the parking lot the man calling himself started telling him about Michael Meyers. A lot of it he had already heard, but a lot of it was new as well. When he was done, he stopped specking giving Drakken a chance to respond.

"So you think that Meyers wants to kill me and Shego now because we moved into his old house."

"Precisely"

Groaning, Drakken rubbed his forehead. He had known about the rumors...but still, he thought that that was all they were, rumors. Which is why he hadn't put up that much of a fight when Shego had wanted to move here. And now it turns out that the legends were true.

"I'll take world-saving cheerleaders anyday..." he mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

After that they drove in silence for a bit. All the while Drakken just sat there worrying about Shego.

Drakken still wasn't entirely sure he believed everything that Loomis had told him, but that didn't stop him from worrying about Shego. Try as he might to stay rational and take everything Loomis told him with a grain of salt, Drakken still couldn't help blame himself for anything that would happen to Shego while he wasn't with her.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he once again tried calling Lars. No answer. And he knew Shego had yet to pick out a new phone after the last one had gotten smashed in a fight with Possible.

Drakken was interrupted from his musings by Loomis swearing. Looking out the front window he was surprised to see several police vehicles. An officer could be seen redirecting traffic, but to Drakken's surprise Loomis ignored him and pulled up to where the sheriff and several other officers stood talking. When the light from the car's headlights hit them the sheriff looked up at them; Drakken could have imagined it but he could have sworn the man looked annoyed. He turned to say something to his men, who turned to cover something up, then walked over to Loomis's open window.

"What are you doing here Loomis?" he asked. Drakken was wrong; the man sounded more tired than annoyed.

Loomis ignored his question and asked one of his own. "What happened here Stan?'

"We can not discuss the details of an ongoing investigati-"

"Damn it Stan don't pull that crap with me. Not tonight, of all nights. Was it him? Is he back?"

Wondering what they were talking about, Drakken leaned forward to get a better view of...oh god.

Laying on the ground was the body of a woman. At first Drakken thought it might have been Shego; after all the woman looked to be around the same age and body shape, and her hair was the same color. The only thing different between this woman and Shego was this woman's skin was a pasty white.

Then again, Drakken had no idea what color Shego's skin would become if it was drained of blood...

"_No"_ he told himself banishing the thought. _"It's not Shego."_

Thanks to Drakken's movements the sheriff noticed him for the first time. Shinning his flashlight into Drakken's face, he studied him for a moment.

"And who's this?"

Drakken reached over Loomis and offered his hand to the sheriff, who took it gingerly. What with a clean slate and all, it paid to stay on the law's good side.

"Hello, my name if Dr. Drakken. I just moved here and Dr. Loomis offered me a ride home." He wasn't sure, but he thought that Loomis shot him a dirty look.

"I see." he said, then promptly began ignoring Drakken. Instead he turned back to Loomis.

"Listen here, Mr. Drakken here-

"Dr!"

"_Dr. _Drakken here is new to town, and I don't want you filling his head with your crazy ramblings you hear me?"

"It's to late for that Stan, I had to warn him! He and a woman moved into the Meyers house!" Stan's face paled a bit at this. "And don't' you think it's odd that on the Halloween that someone moved into the house the killings started back up!"

"There's only been one killing-"

"So far!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! People are killed all of the time and it's not always Michael Meyers doing it!"

"Not on Halloween Stan. Not in this town."

For a moment the sheriff looked like he was about to lose it. Then he cleared his throat and wiped his face. "Go home Loomis. Go home." And then he walked away, muttering "He can't be back. He can't be back" over and over under his breath.

Putting his car into gear, Dr. John Stein-Loomis resumed the drive to the Meyers house. Beside him, the man known to the world as Dr. Drakken could only sit there and try not to picture Shego's head on the dead woman's body.

He pulled out his cell phone and tried to call again.

***

As it turns out, dumbwaiter shafts are a lot smaller than airducts. That or Shego was a lot bigger than Kimmie, which really wasn't something she wanted to admit to herself.

"_Well, maybe around the chest area."_

After locking herself in the kitchen Shego didn't have long to find a way out before Michael found a way in. Normally she'd just blow a hole in the wall and escape that way, but her recent encounter with the killer had left her too tired to conjure up anything other than a few sparks.

So, unable to blow an escape path she instead took the only path available to her; the dumbwaiter. The small box itself was much too tiny for her, but even in her weakened condition it didn't take much power to burn though the rotted cable holding the box up. Once that was gone the crate fell down to the basement; and a moment after that Shego had squeezed herself into the tube and was now working her way up to the second floor. For a moment she had considered going down the chute but decided against it; she had no way of knowing if there was a way out of the house from the basement.

Seeing that she was getting near to the top Shego paused for a moment to listen. Surely the behemoth had managed to get into the kitchen by now, and would have gone on a rampage upon finding her not there. Yet try as she might to listen she couldn't her anything but the wind.

"_What is this guy, a ninja?"_

The thought of the 6 foot tall masked man training along side various ninja caused Shego to giggle. She immediately stopped and admonished herself.

"_This is NOT the time to be laughing. This is a life or death situation!...must be the loss of blood."_

As if agreeing with her the arm that had been cut went limp for a moment and Shego found herself sliding several inches down the shaft before she was able to stop herself. Any humor that may have been in the situation was now gone.

Forcing herself to concentrate Shego resumed climbing up the narrow shaft. Finally after several minutes of struggle she found herself at the top. Closing her eyes for a moment in silent prayer that the killer wasn't waiting for her on the other side of the hatch she dug her fingers under the decaying wood of the door and shoved up with all her might.

The rusty door lid open and a moment later an exhausted Shego tumbled out onto the floor. It was all she could do not to pass out right there; pulling on some hidden reserve of strength, she managed to stand up.

Almost immediately a foul stench hit her nose, almost enough to make her puke. Holding her hand up she was able to create just enough flame to serve as a makeshift flashlight. Unfortunately, that's all it was, a light with no heat to it. If Michael _was_ in the room she was done for.

Luckily the room seemed to be vacant of anyone but her, at least as far as she could see. To one side there was a row of windows, which she had been hoping she could use to escape. Now that she was up there though she wasn't really thrilled about climbing down the wall in her condition. She'd probably black out and fall off, only to be found and killed before she woke up.

That left one way out. The door.

Keeping one hand on the wall and holding the other hand out in front of her so she could see, Shego began making her way across the dark room. It wasn't that big of a room, but Shego didn't dare move quickly from fear of tripping over something.

Her hops were lifted as she spotted the door. A moment later she saw what was in front if it.

This time, she did puke.

"_Oh God oh God oh God..."_

There, laying in front of the door was the source of the smell.Laying in a heap and blocking her means of escape were several dead bodies.

With sudden understanding Shego realized that this must be the room she and Drakken had been unable to get in earlier, and that the stack of corpses was the reason why.

Backing away from the decaying heap with her hand over her mouth Shego paused in horror. Most of the bodies looked like they had been there more months or longer, but there on the top of the stack lay two fresh corpses that Shego recognized as Lars and Mrs. Jenson.

"_So this is where Michael kept his victims. How could...how could no one find this place? Where they so desperate to sell this place that they did it without even looking through the house?"_

Suddenly Shego could picture herself laying on top of the pile in Mrs. Jenson's place her throat slit wide open. Turning away from the sight in horror she ran for the window. She'd climb down a tree if she had to she just had to get out of there _now_.

Luckily a few of the boards was loose and Shego was able to pull then free with relative ease. As she was climbing out though two thoughts crossed her mind; one was how easily the boards came away.

The other thought was this: If the door was blocked, how was Michael getting the bodies into the room.

It was this thought that saved Shego's life. As soon as she was outside she ducked; the knife grazed her shoulder rather than land in her heart as it would have had she not moved.

There, standing on the roof across from her, was Michael Myers.

Slowly the Shape advanced toward her causing Shego to take step after step backwards. It wasn't long before she had no where left to go; she had come to the edge of the roof.

"_Well. I guess this is it then"._ She told herself. Covering her face with it's usual carefree grin, Shego called on whatever power she had left and prepared to fire.

She never got the chance. Gathering her energy was to much for her; her legs gave out and she started to fall off the roof.

Before she hit the ground she could have sworn that she heard a voice yell her name, followed by the sound of gunshots, followed by the feeling of ropes wrapping around her limbs and waist.

"_Strange. You'd think I'd fall faster...am I slowing down?"_ she asked herself before she felt herself coming to a stop.

"Dr. D? Is that you?"She asked. Could it really be him? If it was, there was something she had to tell him.

"Of course I'll have your kids Dr. D. I'd love to..." she managed to get out, but wasn't sure if he could hear her. It sounded like he was yelling at her...probably in the middle of a rant about Kim Possible...but for some reason, she couldn't make out a thing he was saying.

"You might wanna speak a but louder Dr D....can't hear yeah..."

And then she was gone.

**A few minutes earlier...**

Drakken couldn't' believe what he was seeing as they pulled up the house. There, on the roof, was Shego. And standing in front of her was a very big man. With a very big knife.

In his heart Drakken knew he would never make it in time. He wouldn't even make it to the front door before the creature known as the Shape killed Shego. But still he ran.

Before he had taken more than a few steps though he saw a bright green flash out of the corner of his eye. Glancing up, he was shocked to see Shego fall backwards off the roof.

"SHEGO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while stopping. He was briefly aware of Loomis pulling out a gun and firing at the monster who has hurt his Shego, but he didn't know if any of the bullets hit. He was paying attention to something else.

Concentrating he caused several vines to shoot up out of his body and wrap themselves around Shego; he then slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Shego? Are you ok? Speak to me. Shego!" he yelled at her. She mumbled something to him, but he had no idea if she could really hear him or not. And then she stopped making noise altogether. For a moment, Drakken panicked, but it didn't take long to figure out that she was still breathing and had only fallen unconscious. Drakken wasn't exactly a medical doctor but he guessed it was from blood loss.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed 911 and left them their location. Shutting the phone, he was about to do another check on Shego when he heard someone walking though the leaves toward him. Looking up he saw that it was only Loomis.

"Did you get him?"

Loomis shook his head. "I don't know. I thought I knocked him off the roof but I can't find the body."

Drakken's face went cold. "Then he's still out there."

Loomis nodded.

Before they could talk anymore the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. A few minutes later and a pair of paramedics where loading Shego into the back of an ambulance. Drakken wanted to go with them but they wouldn't' let him; instead Loomis offered to give him a ride to the hospital.

As the ambulance drove off and Drakken sat waiting in the front seat of the car Loomis looked back toward the house.

"I know your there." he yelled. "And I will stop you, someday. No matter what it takes; I WILL stop you."

And then he got into the car and a moment later they were on their way to the hospital.


End file.
